


Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Swap!

by nxiisnina



Series: Nina's TalentSwap Stuff [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, God - Freeform, IM SORRY FOR BAD WRITING OK, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Personality Swap, The Author Regrets Everything, celeste goes by taeko lmao, i MADE THIS AU AT 3AM, idk what im doing, ishimaru uses an english name now h, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxiisnina/pseuds/nxiisnina
Summary: Kyouko Kirigiri, The ultimate lucky student is attending Hope's Peak Academy. A high school for ultimates. Upon entering, She realises that she's trapped in a killing game with 14 other ultimates, Will she survive? Well.. Guess time will tell.aka a talent and personality swap since ya girl is werid :)
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Buckets, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: Nina's TalentSwap Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983359
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Swap!

Hope's Peak Academy.

This school, The school. I'm actually here.

If you ask me, I'm just an average girl. Decent grades, Decent amount of friends. If you ask me what my favourite movie or song is, I'll respond with what's popular at the time. 

Yep. I'm an average girl. Normal interests, nothing special. But, I'm standing here. In front of Hope's Peak Academy. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Kyouko Kirigiri. I'm an average girl. But coming to this school? May not be so average. I got in as the Ultimate Lucky Student, Mabye because I won the lottery. But.. Gah! I'm soo excited~! This is gonna be so much fun!! Oh yeah, As I said earlier. This school was made for ultimates. People who are best at what they do. I've checked online on who's coming to this school. As far as I've known... I know that there is an "Ultimate Clairvoyant", "Ultimate Writing Prodigy" and "Ultimate Programmer". 

As I step foot into the school. I felt something. I'm getting dizzy... what the... ughhhh... I may just...pass......hhhhh.....out.......

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHA! Woah... Where the heck am I at? What the-

What is this place?

I looked around, It seemed like a classroom.. On my table. I found a note.

It was talking about the school and that I should head to the gym, So I walked out, and made my way there. I finally made it.. and opened the gym doors...


End file.
